1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video/audio playing method and television, and more particularly, to a video/audio playing method fulfilling surround sound effect by transmitting audio signal from a television to a mobile electronic apparatus and the television applying the video/audio playing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decades after televisions went into families, requirements to video/audio quality of televisions gradually upgrade to evolve the home theater concept. A home theater is realized by additional equipments other than television, creating surround sound effect as in the movie theater. The equipment providing surround sound effect is physically connected to the television for receiving the audio signal generated by the television.
In additional to inherent high cost, since the equipment creating surround sound effect is required to physically connect to the television, the difficulty of installation has to be considered. Besides, the surround sound effect provided by the equipment is easily downgraded and affected by the location constraints of television and the equipment. Gain may not be worth the cost.